The Case of the Lost Appetite
by kittykate005
Summary: A surprise turns up on the doorstep of 221b Baker street in the form of Ekatrina; Sherlocks' daughter and with her comes a whole lot of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a normal day at 221b Baker street. John sat at his computer tip tapping away at the keys updating his latest blog post. Sherlock lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling, his eyes closed.

"Bored" he said.

"You're always bored" his friend replied. His only reply was a sigh and a fidget before returning to his stillness. In the distance the doorbell sounded.

"Stranger" Sherlock said.

"What?"

"It's not Lestrade he holds the doorbell down for at least ten seconds, Mycroft presses it twice, short and sharp so it must be a stranger" Sherlock explained a slight annoyance in his voice as if that answer had been obvious. The soft sound of Mrs Hudson coming up the stairs followed. She slowly pushed the door open.

"There's someone to see you Sherlock" she said rather timidly.

"Who?" he sat up from the sofa; they weren't expecting anyone.

"A girl, says she wants to see you". Her reply was left with silence.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson send her up" John said. She let out a little squeak before leaving.

"Lets hope it's a case eh Sherlock, I can't bear the thought of letting you watch daytime TV anymore" John said a cheeky grin spreading across his face; it was met by a raised eyebrow from Sherlock. The door opened again, both men turned to face the doorway. A young girl stood in the door, 18 years old Sherlock deduced. Dyed red hair recently cut. She had blue eyes and pale skin, make up perfect. If she had been taller she might have been mistaken for a model. Her slender formed was drowned by a blazer which was slung over a cream blouse. A school blouse Sherlock noted, private, in the countryside. It was tucked into black jeans-not uniform so she obviously wasn't the best student at school. Black shiny loafers on her feet, new, breaking them in giving her blisters.

John was the first to move after her entrance.

"How can we help you?" he asked moving to stand beside his colleague.

"Which one of you is Sherlock Holmes" she asked, her voice had a velvety quality to it.

"That depends who is asking" Sherlock replied his eyes flicking over the girl again his attention pulled to her face, the piercing blue eyes and chiselled cheek bones.

"That would be you then" she replied with a smirk.

"And you are?" John asked starting to get a little impatient. The girl leant against the doorframe as if it were in her own house.

"Well why don't we let the famous Sherlock Holmes deduce who I am" Silence as the two sets of blue eyes stared each other down.

"You're a school girl, final year at boarding school from the countryside probably Kent. You care too much about your appearance and always get in trouble at school for it. You're visiting London for the week on a geography maybe history field trip which you find incredibly boring so decided to come and annoy Sherlock Holmes; who you read about on his" he said pointing at John "Blog and now you've seen me, annoyed me and you can go" his voice was monotone the entirety of the speech and when it was finished he turned to leave the room thinking that making a cup of tea was better than this.

"And mummy said you were clever, she was so very wrong." She smirked.

"Wrong?" Sherlock whipped round, his eyes blazing.

"Mummy?" John said at the exact same time.

"Everything you said is true Mr Holmes but you didn't tell me who I am". Her eyes flicked to John.

"Perhaps you should ask your dear friend if he remembers Mariella, the French maid" . John looked at Sherlock who was currently filtering through the metaphorical filing cabinet of names in his mind.

"Mariella, mother fired her two weeks after she started was the Summer I got kicked out of school. In the summer house…"

"She was your first" the girl finished his sentence. A slight blush glanced across Sherlock's face.

"This still doesn't explain who you are" John said he was puzzled now too many riddles and unknown facts being thrown around.

"I'm the great Sherlock Holmes' daughter. Ekaterina. I prefer Kate it stops people from asking me if I'm from somewhere exotic. France isn't exotic" Silence. Johns eyes seemed to be involved in a tennis match as they flicked between Sherlock his best friend and the bomb shell that had just landed in there front room.

"What do you want?" Sherlock broke the silence in his usual brusk tone.

"Oh nothing I just thought I'd come and say hello. You were right, geography field trip. Terribly boring I'm not even doing geography I think the school just wanted rid of me for the week. But I should probably go before they realise I'm not counting how many red cars go past in Leicester Square" she turned to leave before whirling round again.

"Lovely to meet you" she flashed a smile at John, before leaving the room. Seconds later the door slammed. Sherlock had been standing staring at the space she had been in, before turning towards the kitchen shaking his head.

"Tea?" he asked as if nothing had happened. John sighed, typical Sherlock. He nodded and returned to the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Sherlock shoved the door open to the living room, flinging the box he was carrying across the room sending it crashing into a pile of papers that John had only just finished filing. He dumped his coat on the arm chair and was about to sit down until his eyes flicked to the sofa.

"John" he roared. John came running into the room jumper half on, expecting there to be a killer standing in the room. When he saw nothing but Sherlock standing in the middle of the living room eyes boring into the figure on the sofa he tentatively raised his finger to his lips and shushed his housemate.

"No I will not shhh what is SHE doing on OUR sofa" he was like a child about to have a tantrum. John could see it rising up inside of him.

"She was waiting on the doorstep in the pouring rain when I got home. I wasn't going to leave her on the step so I invited her in, went off to make us tea when I came back she was fast asleep" he explained.

"Well wake her up and get her out and you can't just be inviting people in for tea" he hissed his arm movements getting more agitated with every statement.

"Sherlock she's your daughter you can't just turf her out. Can't you at least have one ounce of humanity just for once for your own flesh and blood" John tried to keep his voice hushed, sometimes Sherlock could infuriate him.

"I was eighteen, she's not my responsibility. I don't want to have to feed her, clean up after her and make sure she doesn't get sick" they were almost nose to nose the taller of the two staring down, his eyes on fire.

"Sherlock she is a human not a pet. Stop being such a bloody idiot. You don't even know why she's here yet" John moved away from Sherlock. His brain telling him it was best not to get into an argument, especially with the girl asleep on the sofa. He turned his back considering what to say next. The doorbell rang.

"Sherlock…" he started but stopped as his eyes went to the sofa where Sherlock was knelt, examining the sleeping body like a corpse on a crime scene.

Sherlock slowly and gently pulled the sleeping figure so she laid on her back so he could get a proper look at her. She had less make up on before revealing dark circles under her eyes. He examined her nails, painted but chipped stained yellow and hair dyed regularly every 6 weeks at a salon . Looked at what she wore. Dark jeans used to fit but where baggy on the waistband, loose fitting black t-shirt and ugg boots which were scuffed within an inch of there life. His eyes flicked to the grey leather jacket which lay next to her. The cigarette packet that stuck out of the half zipped pocket, opened but full, for a second he was tempted. The doorbell rang again.

"Client" both men said in unison. Without even thinking Sherlock picked the sleeping girl up in his arms. Noting her weight and storing it in his memory and transferred her to his room. Slipping her under the covers before leaving. He closed the door softly behind him straightened his jacket and returned to the living room. Moved her leather jacket and waited for the client to arrive.

An hour later and the client left, in tears after Sherlock had explained every detail of the affair her husband was mostly definitely having and telling her when she got back to her house he would probably have packed his suitcase and left. He was incredibly agitated, his foot tapping the floor like someone on caffeine overdose.

"So what did you find out" John asked anything to stop the foot tapping.

"On her christmas holidays, kicked out of home which is why she is here, stressed which is leading to lack of sleep, takes her coffee black, fell over two days ago most probably whilst drunk and has a bruised back and elbow. Had her hair dyed yesterday. Is a cocaine addict and used to be a smoker" he reeled off the facts as if naming all the farm animals he knew and John as always was impressed until a voice chimed in.

"Wrong again" Kate stood in the doorway, her hair slightly messy from her sleep and her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light.

"I used to be a cocaine user and I am a smoker, but close enough" she smirked again, John noted how like Sherlock's' it was.

"John if you wouldn't mind I'd like a word with my daughter. Alone" Sherlock said keeping his voice level. John nodded.

"Give me a shout if you need me" he aimed this mainly at Kate, as for a split second he had the image of one of them wringing the others neck before the conversation had started. As the living room door shut Sherlock turned to his daughter.

"Sit"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He'd given up straining to hear the voices downstairs; neither of them were idiots; what was said in that room wouldn't be repeated. Instead he thought about the last few months with Sherlock, the woman and the hound. He smiled, it was true that his friend and housemate was a high functioning sociopath however he liked to think that his influence on Sherlock during the time they had known each other had changed him for the better. He was slightly more tolerable of civilians, unless he was in a mood or bored. He hadn't smoked, over dosed on nicotine patches or injected himself for months and John had learnt to read him better.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the living room door opening. He stepped out of his room, only to be met by Sherlock who looked like a toddler who had just had an argument with a sibling which had resulted in some sort of toy being broken.

"She's staying…" was all he said as he flung himself onto his friends bed.

"And…"

"She's having the office room, we've swapped numbers, there are no drugs in the house and we're seeing how it goes"

"Wonderful. Tea?" John asked. All he got in reply was a grunt.

"Sherlock, I know you find it very difficult to care for other people but she's your own flesh and blood"

"Yes I am well aware of that John I know how the body works" Sherlock snapped at him. John rolled his eyes.

"Lestrade texted by the way, he said he e-mailed you a case and can you have a look at it for him" it was as if John had thrown a dog a bone. Sherlock bounced up from the bed and hurried off to check the e-mail as if the news that his daughter was moving in hadn't happened. John sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Kate stood in the living room on the phone chatting away, he tried to work out her mood but he got nothing, it was like meeting Sherlock all over again it would take time to understand. Her phone conversation finished and she put her phone on her back pocket.

"Tea?" john asked her.

"Yes please milk two sugars"

"Just like Sherlock" John said with a little smile.

Two hours later and John had helped her clear out the space and she moved the little amount of stuff that she had in England into the room.

"I won't be here a lot" she said as he helped her move the chest of drawers to under the window.

"I don't want to get in anyone's way" John stopped what he was doing. It was the first time she had said something human like and not Sherlock like since he had met her.

"You won't be in anyone's way".

"But in case I would be, I won't, I have a job and classes. I'm totally independent" she gave a smile, which John returned. The moment was ruined by a sharp rapping on the door before it flung open to reveal Sherlock in his coat holding Johns jacket.

"John case, come on" he said holding out the jacket to his friend. John slowly took the jacket from his hands.

"Come on John we haven't got all day, it's almost eight" he turned to Kate.

"Don't wait up will you dear" and then he left the room. John put his jacket on and went to leave the room.

"Sorry…"

"Don't mention it duty calls" she winked and started to unpack her clothes.

Two weeks went past with no drama, a few more holes in the wall and a couple of new stains on the carpet but otherwise John was revelling in the peacefulness. Kate would be up by six the same time as John when he was going to work. She would head out for a dance class until eleven. When she returned if the flat was empty she would sit and watch telly or if there where clients in she sat in her room. In the evening she was normally out with friends or at work, Sherlock was either lying on the sofa or running around like a maniac and it all just fitted in together. Of course John knew that something would spoil the peace but until then he was happy to sit at the computer blogging.

It was a Tuesday evening Sherlock and John had just finished a case which Sherlock had rated at a seven. They were settling down to a Chinese take away to celebrate. John was relieved that Sherlock was actually eating something as during cases it was one of the things he normally forgot to do and Sherlock was already searching for a new case.

"Where's Kate" he suddenly asked. John stopped fork half way to his mouth. Sherlock had never shown an interest in where Kate was or what she was doing.

"In her room I would assume she's not working tonight I don't think"

"Well then she should have the common decency to join us at the dinner table" Sherlock huffed and John couldn't help but laugh.

"What"

"You sounded just like Mycroft"

"No I did not" he sounded slightly hurt.

"Yes you did, now if you want her to come and eat dinner with us why don't you go and ask her"

"Why don't you?"

"Because you're her father"

"As you keep reminding me" Sherlock muttered.

"Oh do shut up both of you, you sound like two children bickering over whose going to tell mummy they broke something" Kate's voice rang out from the doorway. She stood there smirking in the same way Sherlock did. Sherlock's eyes flicked over her. It was a new outfit. Black jeans with a grey silk shirt tucked in, heeled boots and her hair was up away from her face. Make up perfectly done lips fully glossed.

"Going out?"

"No I'm dressed like this for a casual stroll in the park" she retorted. John shot her a warning look.

"I'm just off to the pub, I won't be back late. Probably about midnight." She informed them.

"We won't wait up" Sherlock said before returning to his Chinese.

"Have fun" john said as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Sherlock its half past twelve go to bed" John said as he collected his stuff together.

"She said she would be home at midnight" He was in his favourite position on the sofa.

"And she's probably running late, you said you weren't going to wait up for her"

"I'm not I just happen to be awake and she's not back. Look I'm being a concerned parent isn't that what you wanted" he said a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Sherlock go to sleep and stop being an idiot!" John said as he left the room, before returning with a knowing look on his face.

"You wait up every night she goes out don't you? That's how you know she's never late back" his arms were folded paper tucked under his arm.

"And clearly you do as well" Sherlock said his head turning to look at his flat mate.

"Well someone has to worry about her well being" he said before turning and leaving. Sherlock shifted on the sofa. Glancing at his watch again. She had never been late back she was always on the dot. Of course normally he waited up in his room not wanting to alert her to the fact he was taking an interest in her night activities. He had been feeling very strange lately. Not quite himself. John had joked the other day that the other half of his heart was thawing out but Sherlock couldn't help but think it might be true and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. His brother had always said that caring was not an advantage and he had agreed apart from when it came to John. John was the exception and there was only room for one exception. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the key clicking in the lock. He stiffened slightly as he heard her stumble up the stairs. Normally the only indication of her arriving home was the creak of the floorboard and the jangle of her keys in the bowl on the table; tonight however he could hear every footstep. She opened the door that led into the living room and stopped grasping the door frame. Sherlock didn't turn round from his position.

"You're late" he said matter of factly.

"sfhirtbergid" were the only words that came out of Kate's mouth as she stumbled into the room clinging onto furniture as she went.

"What?" Sherlock demanded as his eyes followed her round the living room.

"What did you take" he suddenly sat up straighter he knew what drunken people were like and he knew what drugged people were like. Drunks staggered round the room and slurred their words and generally had some small grasp on what was going on in the world around them. People who were high and when he was high had no sense of what was happening and her lack of speech and lack of co-ordination alerted him to the fact that she was flying as high as a kite. Thoughts were whizzing through his head, what had John done in the early days, what had Mycroft done in the really bad days when he had come home in such a state he didn't know his own name.

"Let's get you to bed shall we" he said. His voice firm but comforting a voice no-one but John had heard. She was standing in the middle of the room clutching the arm chair with both hands, she was shaking.

"Do you know how much you've taken?" he slowly moved towards her.

"Don't talk just nod or shake your head. Do you know how much you've taken" she slowly shook her head.

"Did you mix?" he questioned again, moving closer to her. She nodded. Her eyes were wandering round the room like she couldn't focus on anything her attention span waning. He flicked her over with his eyes. Her breathing was shallow.

"Did you mix a lot?" he was standing about a meter from her. As she nodded her legs crumbled beneath her and she collapsed. Sherlock caught her and pulled her down to the floor. For the first time in his life he felt helpless.

"John…JOHN…JOHN" he yelled not caring that it was one in the morning. He heard his friend stir upstairs.

"JOHN"

"alright alright I'm coming" he heard him call as he hurried downstairs pulling his dressing gown on as he went. John burst into the living room, not entirely sure what to expect. There had been a real fear in Sherlocks voice not something that he was used to. His eyes darted round the room before falling to the floor where Sherlock was crouched next to Kate who was sprawled across the ground.

"SHERLOCK what did you do!" He leapt to the girls' side, feeling for her pulse. Her hands were cold and clammy. Her breathing shallow. He checked her pupils they were just tiny dots. Sherlock was staring at her left arm.

"Opiate overdose of a speedball" was all the words he could utter. John looked at what Sherlock was staring at, a tiny needle mark in her arm.

"Sherlock we have to get her to a hospital" John calmly stated. As he started to roll her in the recovery position. His friend shook his head as if John had suggested taking his teddy bear away.

"Mycroft's quicker" he said shakily pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling up his brothers number. John rolled his eyes, his daughters' life was hanging in the balance and he was calling Mycroft sometimes he failed to understand his friend.

Ten minutes later Mycroft Holmes arrived with a private team of doctors who scooped the ragdoll off the floor and locked themselves away in Sherlock's room. Sherlock paced the floor. John sat on the sofa head in his hands and Mycroft busied himself in the kitchen. It was a rather a strange scene, Mycroft making tea,no snide remarks between the two brothers. If situations hadn't been different John might have almost enjoyed it. Mycroft handed his brother a mug of tea he had scooped four sugars into it, before taking one of the arm chairs, and that was where they waited in silence for an hour, until the door of the bedroom creaked open. Sherlock who had stopped pacing in that time after Mycroft threatened him to revoke his security pass to the morgue sprung up from the chair.

"How is she?"

"She's stable but…" the man started but Sherlock didn't wait to hear the rest of it and walked past him into his bedroom, which had been turned into a mini hospital room.

"Tell John any important information, but make sure he writes it down he always forgets it" Sherlock told the other doctor who was finishing up. Sherlock waited for him to leave until he sat on the edge of his bed.

"You stupid, stupid idiot" was all he said to the sleeping girl. Her face was so pale it seemed to glow. Her make-up which was half down her face made her look like something from a crime scene, he carefully brushed the hair away from her face. She stirred slightly in her sedated sleep. Sherlock kicked off his shoes and walked round to the other side of the bed. He propped himself up with some cushions and got ready to begin his watch. He smiled to himself. If Irene could see him now, she would laugh and tell him he was a push over. The door was opened softly and Mycroft popped his head around the door, getting his first real glimpse of his niece.

"Perhaps now dear brother you'll understand how I felt" was all he said.

"Oh shut up Mycroft" Sherlock spat to what was a closed door. Two minutes later the door slowly creaked open and John entered the room.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" was all he got.

"Made you some more tea" he said placing the cup beside his friend. A nod of the thanks and then he left to return to his own bed. Sherlock cradled the mug between his hands letting the warmth comfort him. He took a sip, too much sugar, for the shock they probably assumed that he was in. He continued to drink it anyway. Twenty minutes later he realised that his eyes were beginning to close on their own accord. He looked at the mug of tea that sat on the bedside table.

"John you bloody… damn you" His eyes closed and he was off in a dreamless sleep. John smirked from his bed as he heard Sherlock call out. He waited another five minutes before slipping down the stairs and into his housemates' room. John had put Sherlock to bed plenty of times whether it was due to drugs, a fight, intoxication on one account which John would never repeat so taking his friends belt off and unbuttoning his shirt seemed second nature. He carefully manoeuvred him under the covers, folded the shirt and left the room. Clicking the light as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sherlock's eyes flickered open. He was feeling slightly groggy and disorientated. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. He rolled over in his bed and came face to face with the sleeping face of his daughter and then it all came crashing back to him. He jumped up from bed and dashed into the living room not putting on a shirt and then immediately wishing he had as Lestrade was sitting on his sofa.

"Ah Sherlock" Lestrade said not knowing exactly where to look.

"Detective Inspector" He folded his arms across his chest and lounged against the door frame as if the fact that he was shirtless was totally normal.

"I've left you some case files, I've filled John in. Give me a call if you think of anything"

"Thank you" his answer was curt and had a distinct get the hell out of my flat tone to it. Lestrade hurriedly got up from the sofa and bid his goodbyes. Sherlock didn't wait until the door had closed to launch himself at John, however the sedative hadn't completely worn off and John stepped easily to the side letting Sherlock fall to the floor.

"You are enjoying this far too much John" he growled from the floor. He took the hand his friend offered and got himself back up to his feet.

"Why don't you go and put a shirt on and I'll fill you in" John said a little to cheerily almost forgetting that there was an unconscious girl in his friends bedroom. Sherlock grunted and moved back to his room. Kate was still asleep but this wasn't drug induced it was real sleep her brow was crinkled as if deep in thought. Sherlock slipped into his pyjamas he wasn't planning on leaving the flat. He pulled his silk dressing gown around him and padded back into the living room, where John had just placed a glass of orange juice and a coffee.

"When did you go shopping?"

"This morning whilst you were asleep" they sat opposite each other. Sherlock sniffing both the coffee and the orange juice.

"Sherlock stop being a dickhead, they'll stop you feeling groggy" Sherlock downed the orange juice and sipped at his coffee before leaning back in his chair.

"Fill me in then John"

"Victim is a 24 year old ex glamour model…"John started sifiting through the notes at the desk.

"No not the case you idiot, what did the doctor say. Please tell me you wrote it down because you forget the milk at the best of times" Sherlock exclaimed almost throwing his coffee all over himself. John sighed and leant back in his chair.

"She needs to rest for up to three days; her sugar levels are low as is her bmi and blood pressure" John was about to begin with his little lecture about how they should be keeping an eye on what she eats how often she's drinking water but the fact that Sherlock was already rocking back on his chair and gazing out of the window he could tell that his friend was already bored.

"So a 24 year old ex glamour model, strangled I assume from the fact that you didn't mention first off that she was shot. Have they spoken to her past boyfriends. I bet Anderson loved being on that crime scene. Well come on john grab your coat there is a case to solve and although I would say its only a three its better than being cooped up in this bloody flat" Sherlock was up on his feet already into the bedroom shoving on clothes and grabbing his coat. His blue eyes flicked towards the still sleeping figure he shut the door behind him.

"John coat come one" he said practically putting his colleagues coat on for him and pushing him out of the door.

They arrived home four hours later, case solved after only two of those hours. Sherlock came into the living room and immediately threw himself onto the sofa.

"Bored?" John asked before the words could even escape the detective's lips.

"Yes and don't ask me to do something productive" he muttered. He sauntered across the room and picked up his violin.

"John why haven't you taken off your coat" he asked suddenly.

"I'm off to see Sarah" the nice tune that Sherlock had been playing stopped with a squeak.

"What now"

"Yes Sherlock now. I will see you later. Try not to shoot anymore holes in the wall" Sherlock pouted but returned to the tune he was playing and watched through the window as John left the house. Lost in his own mind suddenly he realised that something was very wrong. Quietly he put the violin down and like a big cat creeping up on his prey he glided towards his bedroom. He stopped outside. He could hear the traffic outside. The window was open. He slipped back across the room and retrieved a pistol from one of the drawers before going back to his door. He took a deep breath and sprang into the room gun out in front of him. Kate turned from her seat on the window sill.

"Oh do put the gun down, it's not the done thing to shoot your own family. Apparently" her voice was bored as she held the cigarette out of the window after take a puff. She slowly blew the smoke out watching as it twirled away in the wind.

"Kate you practically stopped breathing 21 hours and 12 minutes ago and now your puffing away on a cigarette" he said pulling the cigarette out of her hands

"Breathings boring" she replied with a wink. She hopped off the window sill steadying herself.

"I'm bored and they expect me to be in bed for three days" she pouted as she flung herself onto the bed. Sherlock watched her from his position at the window the lit cigarette between his fingers. Very slowly he took a drag from it before chucking it out of the bedroom window and closing the window.

"Don't you have some sort of work to be doing" he asked folding his arms. She looked over at him with a little all knowing smile.

"Probably but I'd rather have a shower and a cup of coffee" She smirked and left a rather annoyed Sherlock reeling from the fact that he had just seen the girl version of him eighteen years ago.

John arrived home at exactly four minutes past eleven. Sherlock had already sent him a text telling him he was late. After he had told him that they were out of milk. He pushed open the living room door and was greeted with the sight of Sherlock and Kate sitting side by side watching the news both on their phones and in their pyjamas.

"Milk?" they both questioned.

"I'm sorry did your last servant die?" John muttered as he put the two pints away in the fridge.

"Kate I don't even want to know why you're not in bed but I suggest you go there now before I ring Mycroft and get you transferred to a hospital oh and Sherlock whatever you are boiling in that pan I turned it off!" John said before setting himself down in his chair.

"JOHN!" Sherlock exclaimed and rushed off to the kitchen swearing under his breath. Kate didn't move.

"KATE BED NOW" John growled from his seat. She pouted but departed. Pausing to watch Sherlock in the kitchen.

"Fun evening?" John asked as Sherlock sat down again.

"Tolerable. Yours?"

"Wonderful thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Another two weeks had passed and life was well normal for all three of them. Sherlock and Kate pretty much ignored each others existence flitting in and out of each others lives. John and Kate spent more time together. They both blogged, him about Sherlocks cases and her about fashion. Sherlock would regularly walk in on them both on the sofa tip tapping away on their laptops. He would roll his eyes and saunter into the kitchen being extra loud with his experiments. It was six am on a Thursday, John stumbled into the kitchen eyes bleary. Sherlock and he were on a new case and neither of them were really sleeping. In fact john was pretty sure that Sherlock wasn't sleeping at all. Kate was sitting at the table when he arrived in the kitchen her hands cradling a mug of coffee.

"Toast?" John asked as he set the kettle boiling again.

"Um no thanks" she said as if she was suddenly coming out of a dream.

"You okay?" he asked. Grabbing to cups from the draining board. One for him one for Sherlock. She nodded and glanced at the clock.

"I should be going" she stood up from the table. Gripping the table as her vision went blurry. John put a hand on her back to steady her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just stood up to quick" she smiled and grabbed her coat and bag, leaving John in the kitchen slightly confused.

"John did you go to Africa for the beans" Sherlock said irritably lounging in the doorway.

"What?" his attention snapped to the detective, whose beady blue eys were flicking over John with slight concern.

"I said did you go to Africa for the beans". John smiled.

"Do you want coffee or not?"

Sherlock and John sat in the front room the place was a wreck, papers and books everywhere. John was flicking through the London A-Z even though Sherlock had told him he knew the whole of London like the back of his hand. Sherlock stood in amongst all the clutter like a king in a paper castle.

"Shut up" he suddenly said.

"I didn't say anything, God Sherlock I wasn't even thinking"

"Why aren't you thinking, goodness man we've got a case to solve"

"But you just…" He stopped Sherlocks attention was already focused on the door. It opened a second later. Kate appeared in the doorway. Her hair still in its ballet bun. His eyes flicked to her hand, it was trembling. His phone bleeped and his attention was immediately focused on the new evidence and the trembling hand was forgotten filed away in his memory for another day. She sat on the sofa surveying the chaos.

"Mrs Hudson will go crazy if she see's this"

"Shut Up" was the only reply. John looked between the two of them, both of there jaws set. She got up off the sofa and left slamming her door behind her. It re-opened ten minutes later.

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes" No-one in the room spoke.

"I said where the fuck are my cigarettes Sherlock"

"Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up"

"Sherlock your brother is here" Mrs Hudson said from the doorway.

"Oh boys look what you've done to the flat" she hurried away shaking her head.

"You must be Kate" Mycroft mused, his eyes flicking between the two other blue eyed figures in the room.

"And you must be my dear uncle Mycroft" she looked him over.

"How very like your father you are"

"She is nothing like me"

"Thank God, lovely to meet you Uncle but I really must be leaving" she said through gritted teeth before leaving.

"You'll be wanting a jacket" the three heard Mrs Hudson say before the door slammed. Sherlock sprang up and went to the window. Watching her walk away in the November afternoon.

"Idiot" he muttered noting her lack of jacket.

"Why are you here brother, did you start another war?"

Three hours later Sherlock heard the front door open. He knew it was her before her foot had even hit the first step. The door pushed open and she walked in. Something was up but for he wasn't sure. He was slightly concerned that he couldn't gain anything from her apart from the fact she was cold and upset. There eyes met for a second before she walked away.

Later that night after John had given up trying to clear the kitchen table of Sherlock's junk and settled for dinner on their laps, he called for Kate to come down for supper.

"Kate dinner" he yelled. She shuffled out of her room, grabbed her plate and returned to her room in silence.

"You two need to talk" he told Sherlock.

"That sounds dull" was all he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Christmas had somehow rolled round again, this time last year Irene Adler had been in Sherlock's life this Christmas he had an eighteen year old daughter living in his flat. He looked out of the window at the slushy snow that was falling down a real british Christmas Eve, as usual John had insisted they had everyone round for drinks, Molly, Lestrade and whoever John was currently with. Was it Sarah again. Sherlock couldn't be bothered to work it out, something was niggling at the back of his mind and he didn't like not knowing what was wrong.

"Sherlock put some clothes on" John said. Sherlock turned round.

"I am wearing clothes"

"Proper clothes and don't sulk you're worse than Kate" he winked at his friend who gave a dramatic sigh and went off to his room to change into his usual suit trousers and picked out a dark purple shirt. Kate had the heating turned up full volume in the flat so he rolled the sleeves up. The doorbell went.

"Lestrade" Sherlock called out to John as he heard him leave to answer it. He closed his bedroom door, locking it. He was sure someone was going in there when he was out, things weren't in their proper place. He sat himself down on the sofa thinking of ways he could make the time go by faster, parties were so tedious and normal. Lestrade entered, Sherlock gave him a quick flick over with his eyes. Bottle of wine in hand, not cheap. New shirt from a new girlfriend, he doesn't like it but is wearing it anyway even though the girlfriend is nowhere to be seen, must be serious. Sherlock smirked, how readable people were, like an open book with notes written down the sides with handy hints.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock" Greg said, cracking open the wine as soon as John was back in the room.

"Merry Christmas Greg". John took the glass from Lestrade.

"Oh ignore scrooge in the corner" he joked. Mrs Hudson came up and joined them a little while later and Sherlock himself went and answered the door to both Molly and Johns girlfriend. Who was new and he didn't like one bit far to clingy and she had clearly bought John a sweater for Christmas and Sherlock knew that John did not need anymore sweaters. Sherlock scanned the room. The people he counted as acquaintances and John. His dear friend John. Then he realised she was missing. John studied his friend searching the faces of the people in the room.

"She'll be here in five, she just texted" he told his friend, who just nodded and went back to staring moodily out of the window. They all knew of course about her. None of them having asked directly but they all knew each of them secretly surprised that Sherlock had created something. He had been as well. The first time he had set eyes on her. Her quick tongue, the way that she just knew just what you were going to say and that little smile. That little smile that was so like her mothers that she had given him at the summerhouse. Mother had screamed at him for an hour and he had smashed her favourite vase in reply before storming out of the house and seeking refugee in the summer house. His little haven where it was him and the drugs. Mariella had caught him finishing up a line of coke, the little smile as she slipped through the door; he had been so high that he'd let her do a line and the rest was well history. He had felt human those few hours, not dethatched from everything else. Two days later Mariella was gone.

The living room door opened.

"Sorry I'm late" Kate said, to the group of people who had all turned round to stare at the late comer. Sherlock was the last to look still slightly lost in his memories. She was wearing her signature black jeans, with a white silk shirt. Her oversized black blazer thrown over the top. He looked at her face more closely than normal, the smile was different. The bitten lips pulled into a tighter smile than normal. He focused on her eyes, encircled with her usual black eyeliner but tired looking, slightly bloodshot.

"I'll just put this all in my room" she told John indicating the bags she was carrying before running off. Sherlock's attention immediately flicked to the guests. Lestrade had his mouth open slightly. Sherlock smirked, if Lestrade thought he had a hope in hell with his daughter he had another think coming.

"Greg, stop catching flies" Lestrade gulped and sipped at his third glass of wine. Sherlock's attention moved to Molly. She had a smile on her face, she thought they were alike. He scowled, at this thought. John's new girlfriend had no opinion on Kate apart from the fact that she thought probably something along the lines of how was she so well dressed at the age of eighteen. He could tell this by the way her fingers were gently adjusting every bit of her outfit and she wasn't listening to a word John was saying. Kate re-entered minutes later having changed her top, to one which Sherlock hadn't seen before. It was strapless and tight or at least it should have been, it hung slightly off her. Kate grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and quickly swept her hair off her face into a bun. Sherlock thought she looked like one of those models just coming off a photo shoot, her blue eyes shining out from behind the black eyeliner rims. She turned to pick up her white jumper that was hanging off the back of a chair and only Sherlock heard Molly take an intake of breath. His attention jumped from her back to Kate was now settling herself into the armchair and introducing herself to Lestrade. What had Molly seen, he scowled again.

"Come one scrooge, have a drink" John said handing his friend a glass of wine. Sherlock took it. What he really wanted was a cigarette but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He tried to figure out what Molly had seen the whole of the party. He lay on the couch after everyone had left. Leaving John and Kate to collect up the bottles of wine that were scattered everywhere.

"You okay?" john asked.

"Yes please" was Sherlock's reply.

"What?"

"I said yes please to tea, are you deaf John" Sherlock's eyes didn't even blink. John sighed and moved to the kitchen, grabbing three cups from the side board. Kate had settled herself in the armchair, curled up like a cat. Her laptop on her lap, tip tapping away. Sherlock found the click clack of the keys quite comforting as he delved through evidence in his mind. The hours ticked by as Christmas morning crept up on number 221b. Sherlock checked his watch at 3am. The click clacking had stopped about an hour ago. An old bond film was flickering on the television. John had gone to bed, Sherlock glanced around the room she was asleep, her legs swung over the arm of the chair a peaceful smile on her face. Very slowly he eased himself from his place on the sofa and stepped over to where she slept. He crouched down beside where she slept and carefully pulled her arm away letting it hang over the edge of the char, she stirred slightly. He pulled the sweater up her arm examining it for marks. Nothing. He looked closer at her face, her make slightly worn from the day. The dark circles under her eyes were concealed slightly but still prominent; his eyes followed the cheekbones down to her mouth. She was nervous about something they were bitten and chapped. What had Molly seen. If only she was a corpse on a slab he could scrutinize, move and examine her; what was she hiding that Molly had seen and he couldn't. A tattoo? He shook his own head at his stupidity. Very carefully he slowly lifted the corner or her jumper.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John asked slightly astonished from the doorway.

"What does it look like I am doing" he whispered. John looked back at the scene.

"um, well" he was rather lost for words.

"I'm investigating" Sherlock explained.

"Investigating what?" John asked, Sherlock was silent. What was he investigating some silly hunch that he got from a gasp from Molly, for the very first time in his life he doubted what he was doing.

"I'm checking to see what clothing company this is from and whether I bought her Christmas present from the right place" he lied, his voice monotone.

"and you're doing this at half past three on Christmas Morning?" John said slightly bewildered.

"I haven't had a chance to she's never here"

"well it's Topshop, she bought it two weeks ago, best get to bed" he turned away shaking his head.

"I know" was all Sherlock said under his breath. Of course he knew it was Topshop, he'd spent the last week trying to work out what to get her for Christmas. He sighed and straightened himself out. Christmas eve had been tedious enough and he wished it could skip straight to January third when all this ridcuouls frivolity would be over. He went to leave the room, glancing back at his daughter. She shifted uncomfortable in her chosen resting place. He walked back over and scooped her up in his arms; moving her to her room. He hadn't been in her room since she moved in. He skilfully moved the bags off the bed and placed her inside the covers, patting them in place over her. He took a minute to scan her room. It was tidy, almost too tidy. Nothing was out of place. No photos on the wall, just a few frames on her desk. The covers of vogue where arranged on one wall, the others all blank. He quickly opened her wardrobe. The clothes ordered and coded. He had been wrong. Everything was okay. He clicked the light off and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Christmas morning in the Holmes household started off very quiet. Sherlock was asleep, a deep sleep. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind had gone and he could rest in piece. John was the first to wake, he checked his clock. Ten in the morning. It was quiet, the flats was never quiet Kate was either playing music or Sherlock was making something go bang but not this morning, it was bliss. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, gearing himself up. He picked up his phone scrolling through the numbers.  
"Just ring her and get it over with" Sherlock drawled from the doorway.  
"I will". He pressed 'Harry' and Sherlock walked away as soon as he heard her pick up. He padded into the kitchen and grabbed three mugs. He wasn't used to making three drinks in the morning. Tea bags in his and johns and a scoop of coffee in hers. He had thought she would have been up and jumping around like a child high on sugar. John appeared at the doorway.  
"You alright?" Sherlock asked as he handed the tea to John.  
"Mmmmm" was the only reply he got. He left John in the living room sipping at his tea. Carrying Kate's mug with him he knocked on her bedroom door. No reply. Very slowly he opened it and snuck inside. She was fast asleep, hair messy from clearly moving around in her sleep, her palms had fingernail indents clearly a stressful sleep. He placed the coffee cup on her bedside table.  
"Kate wake up its Christmas" he slightly shook her. She groaned in her sleep before slowly waking up. Almost jumping out of her bed when she focused on Sherlocks face.  
"Coffee" was all he said before leaving. She glanced over at the mug and smiled.

Five minutes later and they were all seated in the living room, Mrs Hudson as well. Sipping there tea and coffee John was nibbling on some toast and Sherlock was constantly ignoring his phone, Mycroft always wanted a Christmas morning chat and Sherlock was not in the mood. Under the tiny Christmas tree that Kate had insisted on them getting were a stack of presents more than there were last year.  
"John why don't you go first" Sherlock said, he hated present time. Too much pressure having to do extra thinking about silly things like whether they will like it or not. John handed out his three parcels. A new shirt for Sherlock, he had destroyed the last one John had given him by getting blood all over it, a brooch for Mrs Hudson.  
"That's from all of us" John said as the landlady opened the gift.  
"Oh thank you boys and Kate" she immediately pinned it on, beaming from ear to ear. Kate was the last one to open her gift from John. She carefully opened the gift revealing a silver bracelet.  
"Thank you it's gorgeous" she said slipping it onto her wrist. John smiled; he hated buying gifts for women.  
"I'll go next" Sherlock said handing out his gifts to John and Kate. John tore his open he already knew what Sherlock had bought him. A new Swiss Army knife, top of the range. He nodded his thanks before noticing that Sherlock was almost holding his breath as Kate started to open the first of her presents.  
"You really didn't have to get me anything" she started.  
"Just open the present Kate" she tore the first package open to reveal a mint green jumper, the exact one she had been thinking about purchasing for the last month.  
"Thank you"  
"Don't gush" was all he said. But John noticed that he had started to breath again.  
" I know you like blazers but I thought maybe you should have one that fitted" he smirked. She reached into the bag and pulled out a Dior navy blue blazer.  
"Your kidding me right, Dior, seriously"  
"I said don't gush" . She blushed.  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome, make sure it's dry cleaned"  
"I bought one for all of you" mrs Hudson said. Handing it to John to open.  
"Kate's shoe collection keeps growing and I thought it isn't be easier for your to all tidy them away in one place" she explained as John unwrapped a flat pack storage kit. Sherlock couldn't stop himself from giggling.  
"Thank you Mrs Hudson, at least now I won't be tripping over a pair of heels every morning"  
"Oh Kate there's another present for you" Sherlock said casually handing over a box.  
"It's from Mycroft" Kate opened the box.  
"Mycroft bought you an iPad" Sherlock pouted.  
"Don't start Sherlock you two haven't bought each other presents since you were seven" John remarked.  
"He never offered to buy me an iPad"  
"Oh just shut up and open this" Kate said thrusting two packages into his hand, before calmly handing John a package as well. She held her breath. Sherlock opened the first rectangle present. 'A guide to parenting for idiots'.  
"Thought you might need some tips" she said. Sherlock tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and cracked a smile, before a giggle and then stopped himself. John watched as she also let out a sigh of relief. He started to open the other little parcel. Inside was a cigarette lighter, silver with an engraving.  
"I noticed you collected them" she said quietly, watching him as be examined the lighter.  
"Thank you, it's just right" pocketing the lighter and smiling to himself. Kate's attention turned to John who was carefully unwrapping a new scarf and cuff links.  
"Thank you Kate"  
"I'll start lunch then" Mrs Hudson said and left ready to busy herself in the kitchen.

Two hours later, and all four of them where sitting round the table tucking into a roast chicken, or at least they all appeared to be.  
"Kate you okay" John leaned over and asked quietly. She nodded. Johns eyes glanced down at her plate.  
"Are you sure" he pushed her.  
"I'm just not feeling too well" she said quietly.  
"I think perhaps I'll go and have a nap" she pushed away from the table and left.  
"She alright"  
"Stomach ache"  
"Poor thing and on Christmas Day of all things" Mrs Hudson cooed.

Two bottles of wine later John was asleep in the arm chair, Sherlock was stretched out on the sofa, Mrs Hudson had gone off to ring her sister and Kate was still in her bedroom. Sherlock just wanted the day to be over, he was bored of the festivities, no one got murdered at Christmas, or nothing interesting enough for him to investigate. The door to Kate's room creaked open as she crept into the kitchen.  
"Feeling better" Sherlock asked from his position on the sofa.  
"Yes thanks, tea?"  
"No thanks" she made her tea and left shutting her door behind her and that was how it stayed until Boxing Day. With the exception of John moving from the sofa to his bed.

The doorbell rang at half six in the morning. Sherlock sprang from his place on the sofa where he had dozed off, a stranger it must be a case.  
"I'll get it Mrs Hudson" he sprang down the stairs flinging the door open.  
"Ahhh Sherlock, how lovely to see you". Sherlock flicked his expert eyes over the tanned woman who stood in the doorway. The twinkling blue eyes and chocolate hair that hung down by her shoulders with that slight wave.  
"Well aren't you going to invite me in"  
"No Mariella I'm not, why are you here"  
"I thought a boy as clever as you would be able to work that out" she flirted.  
"I'm not a boy and I no exactly why you are here I thought I would give you the chance to explain yourself" he glared down at her.  
"Sherlock I want to see my daughter"  
"Our daughter" he corrected her.  
"Oh so you are accepting her as yours"  
"Of course I am " he was slightly taken a back by that statement.  
"Let me see her"  
"NO"  
"Why not" she demanded. Sherlock laughed.  
"Do you not have a brain in there Mariella, what must it be like in your tiny little head"  
"Sherlock"  
" I'm not letting you near my daughter, you're a junkie. I've never seen anyone with so many marks in there arm. Your clothes; designer but old show that you are clearly able to spend money but are not spending it on your appearance but on drugs." He calmly stated.  
"You used to be a junkie" she spat at him.  
"Note the word used, and that's how I am staying and how I want my daughter to stay. Two weeks after you threw her out, which yes Mariella is another reason why you can't see her. Two weeks after you threw her out she overdosed and no doubt she got that habit from you" Sherlock very rarely got loud and angry but when faced with this woman he seemed to lose all control.  
"She did what..."  
"Don't make me repeat myself, it's very boring, my daughter is an adult however you will stay the hell away from her, needs I remind you my dear brother works for the Goverment and if you so even look at Kate I will have you jailed or shot" they were nose to nose.  
"Like you said she's an adult"  
"An adult who overdosed, and doesn't really know what she wants. I however am a doctor and know that she does not need you" John appeared beside Sherlock.  
"And who the bloody hell are you" she looked between the two men standing in the doorway.  
"Don't tell me your gay"  
"We are not a couple!" John practically shouted.  
"Boys boys what is all this shouting" Mrs. Hudson came to stand behind them.  
"John take Mrs Hudson up to ours for some tea, I'll deal with this". It was said through gritted teeth and John took that as his cue to leave. Sherlock leant forward towards the woman he gave his too and said  
"How much money do I have to give you for you to overdose on coke"  
"One thousand" came the straight answer. Sherlock took out his wallet and counted out the notes.  
"You shouldn't carry that around with you"  
"You never know when you are going to need it". He handed the cash over and shut the door. Before slowly setting back up the stairs to his flat.  
"Not a word to Kate about our early morning visitor" he warned the two of them before retiring to his room and ringing Mycroft.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Year rolled round without any more drama. Sherlock annoyed everyone by repeating that he was bored every second of the day, Kate was back at dance training and John was revelling in the general peace. New Year's Eve was uneventful, John went to his girlfriends, Kate went to the pub and Sherlock sat on the sofa staring at the ceiling. John returned at one am and Kate at three am and Sherlock noted from the second tred on the floor she was not alone. He scowled but rolled over and went to sleep. New years morning arrived, John was leaving to see his sister on the early train for the weekend, he creaked the door to Kate's room to whisper goodbye but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He quickly shut the door and rushed to Sherlocks room.  
"Sherlock"  
"Yes..." Sherlock was fully clothed lying on his bed, his hands in their usual position resting on his lips in contemplation.  
"There's a boy..."  
"In Kate's room, yes I know. Don't you have a train to catch"  
"But..."  
"She's eighteen. John she can do what she wants, now go catch your train" Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his friend go.  
"You know im gone for two weeks don't you Sherlock. Please do try and not trash the flat and buy milk and eat and don't get yourself killed" John said double backing.  
"Yes dad" Sherlock winked.  
"Goodbye Sherlock" the door shut and Sherlock listened until the footsteps died away and the door shut, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and making his way to Kate's bedroom. He stopped outside the door and listened. No sound, sleeping.  
He settled himself in the kitchen and waited, cup of tea in hand. Three hours later the door clicked open and Kate popped her head out of the door. She was dressed in just a shirt and was followed by a tall man with messy brown hair,slim build and a good dress sense. Sherlock couldn't see his face.  
"Morning" Kate said taking the guy by the hand and leading him out of the eyeline of Sherlock.  
"Bye Richard" he heard her call out before she re appeared.  
"Who was that" he asked from the kitchen as Kate waltzed into the kitchen.  
"Richard" she said, realising she was wearing only a shirt and knickers.  
"I know that"  
"His name is Richard, he's an actor met him at the pub he bought me some drinks, was interested as to why I lived here, and no before you ask I did not say I was your daughter, I told him I was mrs hudsons niece who was staying in the spare room, eat some toast. John will kill me if you don't eat before he gets back" she said throwing some toast onto the plate infront of him.  
"Are you going to see him again?" Sherlock asked.  
"No I didn't even get his number, happy?"  
"Perfectly" she left taking her coffee with her.

*****************  
Two weeks later and John breezed in through the door. Tripping over a pair of heels that had been left in the doorway. He shook his head and popped his bag in the front door glancing round the flat. An empty vodka bottle on the side, Kate's make up bag on the sofa, her new Dior jacket on the floor. The flat was silent. It was almost one thirty in the afternoon. He walked into the kitchen. On the table sat a plate with some crumbs on it, another vodka bottle half empty and a cartoon of orange juice. Something was wrong. Sherlock should be up by now, Kate would be back from dance. John froze where he was, he took a deep breath and slowly walked over to where he had hidden Sherlock's gun and retrieved it. His brain was telling him that Sherlock had not drunk the vodka and that his first job was to check on Kate. He pushed her bedroom door open without much ceremony gun out in front of him. There she was lying on her bed, in her underwear, completely unconscious. He checked her pulse. It was there although a little slow, he put the gun down on the bedside table noticing a note which said, 'hope you don't feel to rough honey. R. X' John turned back to the mess that was lying on the bed, the duvet half over her body, hair all over her face. He pushed her hair away to reveal her face. The eyes shut, make up faded revealing a pale complexion and dark circles under her eyes. He went to move the duvet out of the way so he could put her into bed properly but he stopped himself, not daring to touch. His eyes fixed on the parts of the torso that were visible. The ribs, the hipbones, his eyes moved to her hands, the finger bones more prominent than they should have been, he carefully moved her to reveal her back. Her spine jutting out like some sort of reptile that was running up her back. John almost fell back but stopped himself, backing out of the room never taking his eyes off the girl until he was back out in the living room. He shook his head in disbelief, before running into Sherlock's room.

Sherlock was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling a somewhat vacant expression on his face.

"Sherlock" John said.

"Sherlock…" he stared at his friend.

"What" his friend asked snapping back to reality.

"Have you even moved since I left"

"Yes a person has to eat, drink, be merry" Sherlock smirked at his own words. Johns eyes flicked to his arm, two patches stuck onto his arm.

"I asked you once before Sherlock, but do you realise that there are other people in this world other than you, actual human beings who although I know you find it hard to comprehend need love care and attention" John couldn't keep it together anymore.

"You're the one that left for two weeks" was Sherlocks reply.

"Have you seen your daughter Sherlock, the last two weeks have you seen her have you seen what she's been doing"

"She wakes up at half five sometimes earlier and goes for a run, before returning at half six, she makes herself a coffee with three sugars and no milk before going to dance training. She arrives home from dance and either sits in her room, goes out with her friends or goes to the pub, in the last week she has gone out with friends once, spent most of the time in her bedroom and went to the pub last night returning at four am with a male companion. When she isn't out being merry she goes to bed at around 2 am after a shower or a bath. Her favourite television programme as of late is Gossip Girl and she is listening to more classical music than she used to. So yes John I do know what my daughter has been up to" Sherlock reeled off the facts as if he was repeating the evidence at a crime scene.

"and you're supposed to be the genius, but really you're just a blind self obsessed idiot who can't see what's staring himself in the face" John almost laughed. Sherlock however did not have a smile on his face, his lips had grown tight and his eyes were narrowed, he very slowly sat up in his bed and went to stand in front of his friend.

"What did I miss?"

"Use you're brain Sherlock what did you just say a human had to do" John squared up to his flatmate.

"I don't like repeating myself John"

"Would you like me to spell it out Sherlock" John spat out every word, anger had completely taken over his body. Sherlock was silent, he had never seen John in such a state, his brain was working over time flicking through the last couple of weeks, when had he last seen Kate. They had bumped into each other outside of the bathroom, she had looked pale but fine, her sleeping pattern had worried him slightly but she was a teenager that was what they did. They had both been in there rooms the whole two weeks, never meeting in the kitchen. His brain jolted to a holt at the kitchen. His plate left on the table a new piece of toast every day or so, the rest had been takeaways. No other plate not even on the drying rack, no dirty tea towel. No shopping had been done. No food had been consumed. John watched his friend figure out what was happening; the realisation and shock creeping onto his face, before he could say another word Sherlock had left the room. John hurried after him, the door to Kate's room flung open. Sherlock was on his knees by the bed.

"You stupid stupid idiot" was all he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

John watched from the doorway as Sherlock carefully untangled the duvet from his daughter and laid her in bed, he pulled the covers over her so he couldn't see the damage, smoothing her hair. John saw him take a deep breath before he straightened up and turned around.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before walking out of the room. John watched his friend go to his room, the door was shut and locked. John turned away leaving Kate's door open. He went to the front room and turned the television on and waited. Hours went by until it was almost ten at night when he heard movement from Kate's room. He made himself sit in his chair but texted Sherlock to tell him she was on the move. He may be a doctor of sorts but Sherlock was her father and this was his to sort, he would intervene if necessary. John could tell from the crashing around and groaning that was coming from her room she was hung over, disorientated and trying to put some clothes on. Minutes later the door opened and she shuffled out, her hand reaching for the wall. She was struggling to focus; the walls and the floor seemed to move around her. She heard Sherlock call her name, she whipped round too fast and was almost sick from the movement. He was leant against his doorframe, she couldn't make out any features, he was a tall, shrouded in black blur and he was saying words she couldn't make out, she turned back towards the kitchen, her brain focusing on getting coffee into her body. She stumbled slightly, Sherlock started towards her but she steadied herself and he followed behind her to the kitchen. She set about very slowly making herself a cup of coffee, three spoonfuls of instant three spoonfuls of sugar. The first sip was bliss and her head started to clear. Kate sat down at the table, continuing to drink her coffee until she could focus. Sherlock stood in the doorway his arms folded, John stood behind him. Kate looked from her mug of coffee to her father. Silence as she thought of what to say. No words, neither of them. She finished her coffee as there eyes were locked. Slowly she stood up. Sherlock straightened.

"Sorry if I woke you up last night" she said quietly her eyes flicking to the half empty vodka bottle on the side. How had she drunk so much. She started to move towards the door where he was standing her eyes fixed on him as she tried to work out a strategy to get past him her mind was coming up a blank. She stopped, they were side by side his stance had widened meaning there was not as much room to get past and John stood behind him, eyes full of concern. She went to take a step forward, Sherlocks arm flew out stopping her.

"We need to talk" he finally said. She looked away down at the arm that barred her from her freedom.

"In the living room perhaps, just the two of us" she said finally. Sherlock looked at John and nodded. John looked uneasy but grabbed his coat and left the house. Sherlock waited for her to go to the living room before following her, they sat opposite each other, he had his back to the window. For once he was the one shifting uneasily in his chair, she sat perfectly still in her chair, arms folded in her lap, eyes soft. He opened his mouth to start the conversation but no words came out, for once he was speechless. He had never felt less like himself. He finally settled crouching on the chair like a big cat ready to pounce, watching her his eyes flicking over all the signs he had missed. The slight tremor in her hands, the dark circles the almost death like cheekbones that he had put down to genetics. The layers of clothing, the blue fingernails. He was trying to work out how long this had been going on for, before she had come or when she had arrived. Kate watched him as he tried to drink in every bit of information from her, she shifted in her seat letting him have a full look, he was glancing at her socks and that was when she seized her opportunity, she got up and ran. Sherlock blinked her feet had been there one second and not the next. He jumped up to follow her, he should have been faster than her but he was still in shock and she had got to her bedroom door and was inside before he was halfway across the living room. He shook the door, it was locked.

"Kate open the door, this instance" Sherlock shouted, he was at his wits end.

"I'll break it down". No reply, he braced himself took a few steps back at shouldered the door, he heard it crack. He repeated the action and the door came clean off it's hinges to reveal an empty room and an open window.

John re-entered the flat half an hour after he had left. He slowly pushed the door open. Sherlock sat in his favourite place on the sofa.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"It's quiet John, calm and my daughters door is hanging off its hinges and she's not in her room no everything is not okay" Sherlock's voice was monotone.

"What d you mean she's not in her room it's almost eleven at night" John said his eyes looking towards where the door had been.

"I mean she's not in her room John, she's gone" He turned over on the sofa into the foetal position.

"oh no Sherlock you're not doing this now, coat on now" John sighed and grabbed his friends coat and chucked it at him.

"Out now Sherlock" he ordered.

Kate stood in the alleyway, her hand shaking as she raised the cigarette to her lips, the nicotine rush making her feel even more dizzy than she already did. She shivered, pulling her jumper sleeves down. She pulled out her phone, she needed to escape.

"Kirsty, hi. I changed my mind about that party. Pick me up on the back corner in five, you're a babe" she stowed the phone in her back pocket and carefully made her way to the corner. She was sure Sherlock would be out there looking for her and she didn't fancy running into him.

They had spent three hours looking for her, in the rain. Sherlock wanted to stay out longer but John had ushered him back into the flat.

"We're not staying out there in the dark, it's half two; she's probably at a friend's house. Come one Sherlock lets rationalise this"

"John I once thought I was in shock but right now you are getting the really bloody deal, I'm shaking look I'm bloody shaking" he was pacing.

"Sherlock calm down" John faced his friend and pushed him into a chair, before pouring him a brandy. Sherlock gulped it down without even flinching.

"Let's just wait until the morning and see if she's called or returned and if not we can call Lestrade and he'll get his best men onto it"

"No, oh no. Lestrade no way" Sherlock had sprung up from his seat, the glass dropping to the floor.

"Look we'll make any decisions at a more reasonable time Sherlock you need to get your head straight neither of us work well when your head is in a mess" Sherlock began his pacing again.

"Look I'll be in my room if you need me" he left his friend pacing he didn't know what else to do. Sherlock threw himself onto the sofa, his mind working over time but this time it was too fast the thoughts were tumbling over each other getting in each others way. An hour later and Sherlock had stopped thinking. His phone rang and he almost jumped at the sound of it.

"Dad, I was wrong please help me"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Dad, I was wrong please help me" Sherlock sat bolt upright, she had never called him dad before. He could tell she was crying.

"Where are you" Sherlock tried to keep calm.

"On Dean Street at a party"

"Stay where you are I'm coming to get you"

"I'm so sorry" Her words were slurred and Sherlock didn't want to think what sort of a state he was going to find her in.

"Just stay where you are" he hung up and grabbed his coat before rushing out of the house banging the door shut. Luckily a cab drove past as he exited 221b and he jumped in.

"Dean Street " he said to the driver, before taking out his phone and calling Mycroft.

"Sherlock what do you want"

"I need a car"

"What now" Mycroft sounded almost intrigued

"It's Kate I need a car to take her home in"

"Well can't you get a taxi?"

"I don't think a taxi is going to take her, look Mycroft I need a car to wait for me at Dean Street now". Mycroft had never heard his brother sound so desperate.

"Okay I'll send a car, goodnight Sherlock"

"Night Mycroft". Sherlock looked out of the window, watching the streets whizz past. The girls hanging about on the street corners and falling out of clubs. A late night runner, a fight but he didn't even store the information away he was just waiting for the taxi to stop. It finally did and Sherlock threw him a bundle of cash before running up the street. It was quiet, although he could hear the distant thud of music coming from somewhere. He couldn't see her; he took out his phone and rang her. There was no answer, he rang again but listened to his surroundings. He continued to walk up the street and then he saw her. She was sat on a bench, he could see she was shivering from where he was standing. She was slumped slightly. Finally he reached her, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Kate" he said softly, she opened her eyes, and they were red from crying. He swept the hair away from her face.

"We've just got to wait for the car to get here and then we can get home, Okay?" there was no reply from her. Her eyes were struggling to focus. He did a quick check, she was drunk but she had only had a few drinks, she didn't reek of alcohol. She hadn't taken any drugs he was safe in that department. There were scratches on her arms, self inflicted but not deep enough to have meant anything, she had vented her fear out on herself. He sat beside her on the bench his arms around her she lent against him.

"It's alright you're alright now" he said trying to calm her. He could tell from the short breaths she was taking that she scared. A car horn tooted. Sherlock glanced up, a black car with tinted windows had drawn up and the door was opened from the inside. Sherlock sighed. The last thing he needed right now was Mycroft giving him a lecture. He scooped the barely conscious girl up in his arms and entered the car. He sat across from his brother Kate in his arms. Neither brother spoke the entire journey. Sherlock's eyes focused on his daughter and Mycroft's focused on his brothers frowning face. The journey was short but it felt like hours to Sherlock. Her eyes were shut, her face relaxed. Her breathing still short and her body still shivering. Sherlock got out of the car without even turning to his brother who watched him as he raced up the stairs.

"JOHN, JOHN" Sherlock yelled as he ran into his room and laid Kate down on his bed.

"JOHN". Two second later John was standing by his side.

"I found her, she needs help" John looked over at the girl on the bed.

"Sherlock out of the room now, I will deal with this" Sherlock shook his head.

"Out now!" John pushed his friend out of the room before going to the bed. He undressed her down to her underwear revealing the full extent of the damage. She looked like some corpse they had just pulled off a crime scene. He started off checking the scratches on her arm. They weren't deep. They would heal in time. He took her pulse, it was slow and faint but there. He examined every inch of her, noted every rib that showed, checked her joints.

"Kate, Kate can you hear me" he lightly slapped her on her face. She mumbled.

"Kate I need you to open your eyes" her eyes fluttered slightly. He left the room. Sherlock was stood by the window.

"You don't go in there till I say so" He told his friend who just nodded.

"Caring is not an advantage, John. I'm not supposed to care" he said to the window.

"Caring is human Sherlock" was all john replied before going into Kate's room and retrieving her pyjamas, he carefully re-dressed her and slid her into Sherlocks bed.

"Sherlock" he said from the doorway. Sherlock shuffled in, his stony mask in place.

"Sit with her and keep trying to wake her up. I'm going to make soup" John said, for once he was in charge and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Sherlock sat by his daughter who John had propped up on some pillows. Her eyes were fluttering as she dreamt of something. He shifted his position and made it so she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. She was limp like a rag doll and the only reason Sherlock knew she was alive was the fluttering eyelids and slight movement of her chest.

"Kate, wake up" he said in her ear.

"Please" he begged. Slowly her eyes blinked open. They weren't focused but she was awake.

"Sherlock she's not going to like this" John re-appeared in the doorway. In his hand he held a bowl of soup. Sherlock took a deep breath, flashbacks of his past swimming into his mind. He shoved them back into the drawers that he kept under lock and key, and held his daughter, pinning her arms down by her side and looked away. John sat down and got a spoonful of soup.

"The quicker you do this the better" he told the practically delirious girl. She wasn't really present but her senses could smell the soup and she turned her head away so that it was buried into Sherlock's arm. John sighed and gently took her face in one of his hands, steadying the spoon with the other. He slowly turned her head and brought the spoon to her lips. She shut them tight. He stayed there for a good five minutes waiting. He needed to show her that he wasn't going to give up. She squirmed in her father's arms but he held her fast.

"Kate please" Sherlock whispered in her ear. Very slowly she opened her mouth and swallowed the soup, shuddering as she swallowed. It took an hour for her to finish the bowl with tantrums between each spoonful. Both John and Sherlock held back tears as they practically force fed her.

"It's all over now" John said as he put the bowl down on the bedside table. She just moaned, her eyelids drooping. Sherlock shifted again so that they were both lying down he still cradled her in his arms. She was asleep in seconds.

"John…" Sherlock started as his friend got up to leave.

"John stay" His friend nodded and climbed into the bed. He laid his hand on top of Kate's checking her pulse one last time before sleep took him. Sherlock laid there his eyes focused on the rise and fall of her chest. What would become of them?

**Authors Note: Please Review I'm slightly worried I'm not writing Sherlock's character very well as the story gets into the gritty parts…its hard for a high functioning sociopath to have feelings! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that any of them stirred. Sherlock had fallen asleep at around eight in the morning, despite fighting the fatigue the stress and emotion had got the better of him. Kate's eyes blinked open very slowly. She was confused, this wasn't her bed. Someone had put her in her pyjamas. There was someone's arm around her. She focused on where she was, trying to stop the fuzziness that was blurring her brain. She moved her head to the left to be greeted by the sight of John fast asleep behind her. She looked to her right and was met with her fathers face; it was his arm that was around her. She thought back to last night trying to fill in the blank spaces. She gulped as most of it came crashing back to her. Kate looked at how she was going to get out of the situation, she needed to leave the house and get as far away as possible. They couldn't stop her from what she was doing she was an adult, she could what she wanted. Her eyes scanned her situation, the slightest wrong movement would wake both of them up and Sherlock was a light sleeper. Slowly and without using her hands she got herself into a sitting position. The room began to spin as soon as she was upright.

"Fuck" she whispered, waiting till her head cleared but it wouldn't. She took a deep breath and slowly started to shuffle her way to the end of the bed. John stirred in his sleep. She froze but he continued to sleep, very carefully she eased herself into a standing position, grabbing the edge of the bed as the dizziness got worse.

John opened one eye, she was standing at the end of the bed her face as white as a sheet, and she was clearly gearing herself up for a getaway. She looked like death, standing there shivering in her pyjamas. He watched as she slowly edged her way around the room to the door holding onto the wall as she went. He knew as soon as she let go she would be a crumpled heap on the floor but he waited, she managed to open the door, her hand shaking on the handle. She slipped out of the door and Sherlock hadn't stirred at all. John sat up and waited by the door; he opened it and poked his head out. She was pulling her coat on by the door; he carefully crept up behind her, timing it perfectly as she turned to open the door her knees crumbled as her world went black. John caught her before her head touched the floor. He took her coat off and scooped her up in his arms, depositing her back into the bed next to her father. Sherlock stirred at the movement and jumped up into a defending position.

"Sherlock, calm I'm just putting her back to bed" John said, waiting for Sherlock to relax. He did taking a deep breath and stretching out. He glanced at his daughter and strode out of the room. John rolled his eyes before following his friend. He carefully locked all the windows and shut the door behind him as he left.

Sherlock had positioned himself in is favourite position on the sofa, violin in hand.

"Sherlock you can't just ignore the situation" John said his arms folded staring directly at Sherlock.

"I'm not ignoring John I'm procrastinating, completely different" He replied his voice irritable as he started to play.

"Well then stop procrastinating"

"Yes John I'd love a cup of tea thanks so much for asking" John just grunted in reply, grabbed his coat and left the flat.

"Now who is ignoring" he said to no-one in particular, smirking slightly. A crash from his bedroom caused him to jump up and wipe the smirk from his face. He ran to his room and pulled the door open, revealing Kate face down on the floor.

"and where do you think you're going" he asked as he picked her up and stood her up, well at least attempted to, her knees buckled as soon as he had stood her up like a child learning to walk. He put her back on the bed rather unceremoniously.

"I'm fine, fine just fine" she said her voice muffled by the pillow that her head was in.

"Yes because you look fine, I'll be in the living room if you need me" he said and left shutting the door. He hesitated and decided to have the door open; he returned to the living room and sat in the arm chair facing the door. Ten minutes later into his eye line Kate staggered out of the bedroom, Sherlock didn't stir he just drank in every detail of her. He started with her feet, she could hardly stand still almost darting from side to side like some little reptile, she was nervous, wanted to escape. His eyes travelled up, her knees weak ready to go at any minute. Her whole body was drowned by the pyjamas which although had been loose when she first moved in now almost took over her whole being. A twig like arm was on show on her left hand side where the sleeve had ridden up. It looked like it would snap if you so even touched it. Her face, sunken and skull like with paper thin skin. His eyes flicked to hers and he saw all the sorrow and fear of the girl in that look.

"Kate" he said, his voice made her come back down to earth, her mask so similar to his slipping back into place.

"Kate go back to bed" she ignored him and continued her stagger to her own bedroom, she didn't bat an eyelid at the broken door but continued to walk into her room and sit on her bed. She looked lost as if she had never been in the room before. Sherlock sighed and got up from his spot and walked over to the door frame.

"Go back to bed", her head snapped so that there eyes met both sets of pierecing blue eyes shooting daggers.

"I don't want to sleep anymore" she spat out.

"oh stop being an idiot" Sherlock snapped back. She stood up swaying slightly but remained standing.

"If I'm an idiot what are you" she was right in his face using up all her energy to channel her anger, causing her to barge past Sherlock and lock herself in the bathroom. Sherlock watched her go and started after her only to be greeted with a slammed door in his face. He sank down, leaning against the closed doors.

"What am I?" he questioned. He heard the shower running but even through the running water he could hear her crying and at that moment Sherlock Holmes icy heart began to break at the sound of his own flesh and blood crying. He pulled himself together as soon as he heard the water shut off, and sprang from his place by the door to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and making her a cup of coffee. He left it for her on her bedside table and retreated to the living room, pulling out his phone.

I NEED A FAVOUR. SH

WHAT SORT OF FAVOUR ? X

I NEED YOU TO

WHAT NOW? X

ARE YOU BUSY? SH

NO. X

SEE YOU IN TWENTY. SH

Fifteen minutes later and the doorbell rang, Sherlock left his room glancing into Kate's room, she was lying on her bed, hair wet staring at the ceiling. She was breathing. He went to answer the door.

"Molly thanks so much I'll be an hour maybe more" he said letting her in before abruptly leaving. Molly climbed the stairs slowly, not really sure what to expect. She peaked inside Kate's room before settling herself into an armchair and watching a comedy on the telly.

Sherlock arrived back two hours later thanked Molly and put the kettle on. John arrived back half an hour later. Kate hadn't moved her position but he noted that the coffee had been drunk. The flat was quiet for the rest of the evening. John sat in the armchair is laptop out. Sherlock lay on the sofa and Kate lay on her bed, her head turned towards the window.

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to update and it's a bit of a boring chapter but hope you all like it. Reviews would be lovely **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

John stumbled down the stairs at seven, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to get his thoughts together. He walked into the living room and into the kitchen before back tracking and taking in the bombsite that was the living room. There were books strewn across the floor with pages torn out, a vase smashed and the flowers Sarah had sent trampled into the already heavily stained carpet. Cigarette butts were burning holes in the table. A curtain was hanging off its rail. It looked like some sort of raging bull had been locked in all night trying to smash its way out. On a bed of cushions lay Sherlock, his eyes closed; fingers resting in a prayer position on his lips. He wore his pyjama trousers with his shirt and robe and no socks.

"Sherlock" John tentatively asked his face screwing up in disbelief at the mess.

"Shut up" was the only answer he got. John's focus turned to Kate's room the door still off its hinges; she lay there asleep, looking peaceful for once.

"Before you ask the obvious question John I put sleeping tablets in her coffee yesterday" Sherlock stated.

"Are you an idiot, in her condition" John leaped over a pile of rubble and checked the girls pulse, she was fine. He let out a sigh of relief.

"John you are completely exaggerating her condition, just give her a few home cooked meals, I'm sure Mrs Hudson will rustle something up and she'll be fine and dandy and we can pack her off to France" Sherlock said from his cushion bed.

"Listen to yourself, just for once Sherlock consider that for once you might be the one in the wrong and this might be just a little bit your fault"

"Is thinking it's my fault going to make her better" Sherlock pouted.

"yes do you know what Sherlock it might, so for Gods sake get out of your little 'the world revolves around me' bubble and take a good hard look and your daughter and accept the fact that maybe just maybe you might be at fault and you could help her" and then John witnessed the one thing he never thought he would see, the great Sherlock Holmes was crying. His body shaking due him trying to hold the emotion in, trying to keep his icy exterior but he was melting.

"Sherlock?"

"What the hell is happening to me" Sherlock choked through sobs. John wasn't really sure what to do; he stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds' hands in pockets before deciding it was probably best to comfort his friend who looked like a lost puppy. He very slowly and carefully manoeuvred himself so he was crouched by Sherlock and laid a hand on his shoulder slowly rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

"You in tears isn't going to solve anything Sherlock" he said softly. No reply just a hand clutching onto him. They stayed like that for a good few minutes until the positioning got too uncomfortable. John pulled himself up to a standing position.

"Tea? And then we can discuss what to do". Sherlock just nodded standing up himself and straightening himself up and following John to the kitchen.

They sat opposite each other hands cradling mugs of tea and for once Sherlock was enjoying the extra sugar. The early episode was forgotten it felt like they were on the case. Sherlock smiled slightly to himself 'the case of the missing appetite'. Before the discussion could really start a crash from Kate's bedroom announced that she was awake. Sherlock sprung to his feet and ran to her. John followed at a much slower speed and started to clear the living room instead of getting directly involved. As he passed the door way of Kate's room he witnessed Sherlock picking up the chair that she had just pushed over before helping her up from the floor, he was speaking softly to her.

"Kate, listen to me you haven't got the strength to be wandering around, no arguments. The sleeping tablets in your coffee are going to make you woozy for a while" he carefully guided her back to bed.

"Sleeping tablets?" her eyes narrowed

"You needed the sleep" was the snappy reply. Sherlock stopped and took a deep breath before perching on the edge of the bed.

"I was scared you were going to run away again, that I was going to loose you. I'm sorry, now stay exactly where you are I'm going to fetch some coffee" he awkwardly patted her arm and left an opened mouthed Kate, he returned moments later with coffee and juice which he placed on the bedside table. He watched as with shaky hands she picked up the coffee cup and gently sipped at the sweetened bitterness. John appeared at the door.

"Sherlock can we finish that conversation from earlier please" he smiled at Kate who was warily eyeing up the tiny glass of orange juice.

"Kate drink the juice, you need to get your sugar levels up" he told her as Sherlock went past him. Sherlock stood by the kitchen tables nervously playing with the pepper pot.

"What did I do wrong John? What did I…How did I miss this?"

"Maybe you're not as great as everyone thinks you are" Kate smirked from the doorway; she was gripping the frame but still managing a smirk and a bit of sass in her posture. She shuffled in and placed the half full orange juice glass on the table.

"Its off" was all she said before leaving.

"Sherlock, she needs to be in hospital anyone can see that". Sherlock's head jerked up.

"No, no way. No hospitals"

"Sherlock, you can't fix this" John tried to explain.

"Yes I can and I will"

"This isn't some murder case Sherlock there isn't a trail of clues which lead to a nice cure all wrapped up in shiny paper"

"Don't be an idiot John if murder cases were like that I would be out of a job, although I don't know if Lestrade could even find a shiny box without help"

"SHERLOCK" John banged his fist on the table.

"John she's not going to hospital, she's my child"

"And I'm a doctor"

"Army doctor John, we're not at war" it was a low blow but it cheered Sherlock slightly

"Aren't we" John muttered through gritted teeth.

"Great chat I'm going to alphabetise the books, helps me think" Sherlock turned with a swish of his robe. John sat at the table head in his hands.

The next three days were unbearable for everyone in the house. John had gone back to work his nerves all over the place never knowing what he would be coming back to. Sherlock's mood swings were getting out of hand, shouting one minute, alone in his room fighting tears the next or being scarily optimistic and leaving halves of apples on a tray with Kate's coffee. Kate spent most of her time in bed staring at the ceiling; she knew every crack off by heart, her life was a hazy number of hours interspersed with naps and blank areas.

That evening John went out with Sarah to try and forget that tragedies of 221b for a few hours, Kate had propped herself up in bed and was attempting to focus on a book, she could hear crashes in the front room, Sherlock had clearly decided to re-arrange the room for the fifth time. Silence. Plates crashing, the microwave ping and then footsteps. Kate froze. Sherlock stood in the doorway a bowl and spoon in hand.

"Sherlock, I ate the apple we don't need to do this"

"Kate, this is what has to happen" She shuffled back in her bed till her back hit the wall. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed the spoon full of soup.

"Just get this over and done with Kate, I don't want to force you" She closed her mouth as the spoon neared her. He pressed it to her lips but she refused to open, his hands were shaking spilling the soup. He tried again but she wouldn't open her mouth, she was crying. He gripped her face like someone possessed.

"Kate, open your mouth right now" Sherlock said in a tone that she was not accustomed to it was dark and frightening and that was when she heard the door open. Even though the spoon was dangerously close to her mouth she risked opening it to yell.

"JOHN" she yelped and Sherlock shoved the spoon down her throat, she choked on the hot liquid, he was holding her down pushing another spoonful in whilst she cried her eyes closed tight. Then she felt the weight of his arm leave and she opened her eyes to see him being dragged off by someone who wasn't John and then her now fixed door was shut.

Mycroft threw his brother into an armchair with force he didn't even know he had.

"Sherlock Holmes what do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing here brother?".Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question Sherlock; mummy hates it when you answer a question with a question"

"Mother isn't here" he spat back.

"I tried to do that to you once" he indicated the door referring to the episode.

"You punched me in the face" Mycroft smiled to himself.

"People like Kate need someone to talk to, someone who understands them who will listen to them, not someone who forces soup at them when they are least expecting it. I learnt that the hard way, don't make the mistakes I did Sherlock get her some help. A doctor, a councillor, anything. " He turned to leave swinging his umbrella.

"Why did you come here Mycroft?"

"Moriarty, rumours that he is back; thought you might like to know" Sherlock sat up in his chair and watched his brother leave. John appeared at the doorway.

"What did Mycroft want" he asked.

"Oh you know just a quick catch up, swap notes on child care that sort of thing" Sherlock said getting up.

"How's Kate?"

"Fine just bored" John nodded and Sherlock swiftly exited to his room, seconds later he heard John bellow.

"SHERLOCK" Sherlock just turned over and shut his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sun streamed in through Kate's window spreading its rays across the room revealing the havoc from the last couple of days; tantrums, tears and screams. She lay underneath her duvet wrapped up in a duvet cocoon with the soup stains still visible. She was thirsty, her whole body ached and the sunlight hurt her eyes but most of all she felt exhausted and burden like. Very slowly she eased herself out of bed; waiting until the spots left her eyes before she shuffled to the door frame, Sherlock had taken her door away. She poked her head out; Sherlock was asleep on the sofa. He stayed up facing her room every night watching and waiting till she went to sleep, John was in the kitchen, slowly stirring a cup of tea. Holding onto the wall she made her way to the kitchen, John looked up as she entered the kitchen. She stood in the doorway the two of them staring at each other. His eyes flicked over her in the way he had seen Sherlock do so many times but for once he had more knowledge than his friend, his medical knowledge told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm not an exhibit John"

"No you're just a walking skeleton" he was angry, at himself for not being able to do anything, but he was for once following Sherlocks orders about the hospital although he was not sure why.

"Always charming John" she went to the cupboard retrieving a glass and filling it with water, her hand shaking slightly. He watched as she carefully placed the glass down as she gripped the counter top, she was about ten seconds from passing out. He grabbed a chair and placed her in it.

"Sherlock, just take her to a bloody hospital" he said waking his friend up.

"If you care one ounce about her Sherlock just send her to hospital" he didn't even care that she could hear, her head was resting on the table, her complexion paler than usual as she fought the blackness that was trying to swallow her. Sherlock looked at John bleary eyed.

"John you know I hate repeating myself, she is not going to hospital. I'm sorting it"

"Sherlock, look at her. Actually look at her, she's dying"

"I am looking at her John and right now she is asleep at the table and should probably be put to bed, perhaps you'd oblige" and with that he turned over on the sofa. John sighed and let out a little grunt before scooping the girl up and placing her back in her bed. He checked her over, kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen grabbed his jacket and left for work wishing he could stay or at least take her with him and place her in a safe place. Sherlock waited until her heard the front door close before springing up from his seat and entering his daughter's bedroom. He sat on the edge of her bed and studied every inch of her. He did this everyday thinking there must be something that he was missing but he drew a blank every time.

Two days had passed, John came downstairs for breakfast to find things unchanged. Kate was asleep in her room and Sherlock was staring from his guard post on the sofa.

"Shut up" his friend said before he could even utter good morning.

"Somethings different today" Sherlock commented, John just nodded making his cup of tea and toast debating in his head as to whether it was worth it or not attempting to get Kate to eat some. She had eaten some fruit and crackers yesterday after much persuasion and John threatening to kidnap her and put her in hospital. His phone buzzed.

Car outside. MH

He sighed an early morning conversation with Mycroft was not what he wanted right now, he grabbed his jacket had a bite of his toast and left without a word to Sherlock.

Kate stirred an hour later after thrashing about in bed from a nightmare. Her wake up was quick fast and involved her practically shooting out of bed. Sherlock noted from the frown and hard set jaw she was pissed off and the toast he has placed by her bed had not helped the situation. The plate smashed on the floor, her eyes practically on fire as the bread landed jam side down. She stormed into the living room.

"If either you or John leave toast in my room one more time I am going to…" but she lost her balance as her vision blurred before she could finish her sentence. Sherlock caught her by the waist just in time.

"You'll what pass out" he smirked. Then frowned, as her expression changed again. He watched quietly as she trashed there living room just as he had the other day. Bookshelves were ruined, ornaments smashed, vases thrown at walls and paperwork ripped up and then she found the gun. John had left it in the desk drawer planning to put it in its hiding place later that day. She picked it up, the trembling in her hands stopping as adrenaline kicked in, she held the gun up so it was pointing right at Sherlock. He took a breath and flicked his expert eyes over her. The steady hand which slowly cocked the safety. He looked her straight in the eyes and for once saw calmness and Sherlock was actually scared that she might shoot.

"Kate, lets just put the gun down and talk about this" he was desperately trying to figure out a way of getting the gun off her but she was ready to shoot if he moved an inch.

"you are choosing now as a time to talk, I've lived here for months and you only want to talk now, because I'm pointing a gun at your head" she was almost laughing.

"You never wanted to talk" Sherlock found himself once again confused.

"You didn't want me to talk to you, you didn't even really want me to stay here" she had started to shout.

"I have never wanted anything more than you to stay here"

"The second time I came here, you said to John I wasn't your problem"

"I think you'll find I said responsibility, and I was wrong because you are my responsibility"

"Because John forces you to" the tears had started.

"No because you're my daughter and I love you and I care for you and I am currently watching you waste away and for once in my life I don't know what the hell to do because every time I look at you I draw a complete blank, but it's okay now" he tried to keep his voice steady.

"IT IS NOT OKAY" she shouted, her hand began to shake again.

"Just give me the gun Kate and I promise you I will make this all okay. I will fix this. I will fix you" he took a step towards her.

"What if I don't want to be fixed" she said her voice suddenly becoming very quiet.

"But you need to be fixed. I want to fix you, so does John" he took another step towards her his hand outstretched ready to take the gun, her defences were down.

"I don't like repeating myself, what if I don't want to be fixed" her voice had a danger to it and Sherlock watched as she turned the gun on herself.

"Kate" he warned her.

"I never wanted to be a problem."

"You're not a problem"

"Mum kicked me out, school practically kicked me out and now you'll want to kick me out" she was full on crying, the salty tears running down her ghost like face.

"Ekaterina Holmes I will never kick you out of this house" His voice cracked. She stopped almost forgetting to breathe as he used his surname after her name.

"Please just give me the gun and I promise to keep you safe" he took a final step towards her, his hand grasping hers that held the gun slowly pulling it away from her feeling her relinquish her grip of it so he was in control. He put the safety back on before chucking it across the room, she collapsed forward into him her tears falling, shaking her tiny frame. He had never been one for touching but for once he felt normal, like a father with a child in distress and he pulled her closer, stroking her hair and they stood there in the middle of the destroyed living rooming for a good forty five minutes until Sherlock felt her full weight leaning on him, he looked down at her closed eyes before scooping her up and depositing her back into her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he did so often now and watched her. Checked her breathing and her pulse. Comforted that she seemed to be okay he grabbed his coat and left the house heading for the local supermarket.

**Note: Not entirely happy with this chapter, please review and then I may re-write because I think it could be better!**


End file.
